


Better Off Without You

by chaoticlogic



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Sun & Moon | Pokemon Sun & Moon Versions
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst, Drama & Romance, Eventual Romance, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Mental Anguish, Soul Bond, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-27
Updated: 2018-07-27
Packaged: 2019-06-16 22:28:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15447210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chaoticlogic/pseuds/chaoticlogic
Summary: You were rejected by your soulmate and spend the next 10 years of your life being the most successful trainer the world has seen. When you are offered a chance to be the league champion of the Alola League you never expect to run into your soulmate as one of your gym leaders. He may be sorry for rejecting you, but is he sorry enough?





	Better Off Without You

You remember the night your world stopped like it was yesterday. There was a hurricane brewing on the horizon and it had been raining for days. You had flown to Alola to find your soulmate, and find him you did. He was a rough and tumble young man with gray eyes and dark wild hair. He was handsome in a devil may care kind of way, all bad boy and bad decisions. He was tall and a little lanky, but you could tell his shoulders were beginning to broaden as he grew older. He wore his smirk like a sword and his scowl like a shield. 

You knew he had a bad past, nightmares of a man you’ve never met haunted your nights. Sometimes you could feel a ghost of pain across your skin. Through your bond you felt turmoil, rage and hatred. You grew up feeling helpless against an invisible evil and you vowed you would find him the moment you were old enough and you would take him away from all the pain. You would be happy together. 

That’s what you thought anyway, you thought he would want to be with you as much as you wanted to be with him. He didn’t…

“You think I want to be with some spoiled, prissy little bitch who runs to daddy every time something is wrong?”

“You don’t know anything about me!” You yell back over the wind howling through the sky. You can feel yourself prickling with anger and resentment. 

“Tch...So? I know I don’t need some dumb bitch to try to ‘save’ me. Look princess why don’t you do us both a favor and get lost? In fact, I hear there’s a nice ocean you can go drown in right over there!”

“What? You mean you hate me that much?! You want me to die?”

“I don’t care what you do as long as I never see your fat ugly face again.”

You have never felt this kind of anguish before. What are you supposed to do now? The one person who is supposed to love you unconditionally hates you. You feel your knees grow weak, but you won’t let him know what he’s done to you. You jerk yourself away from your bond to quickly you can almost see him stumble with the force. 

“Fine,” your word is like a steel door. You turn and walk away from him. 

You never thought that you would join few people who have been rejected by their soulmate. 

And as far as you were concerned nobody would ever know. You head to your hotel and up to the room. You keep your emotions locked up tight. If he never wanted to see you again, fine he would never see you again.


End file.
